


Season of Sharing: A Christmas Orgy

by Lilander



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Background Holdo/Poe/Phasma, Background Relationships, Bisexual Ben Solo, Bisexual Finn (Star Wars), Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, M/M, Minor Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Minor Rey/Rose Tico, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Orgy, Public Sex, Sharing, Socks, They don't use protection because this isn't real, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilander/pseuds/Lilander
Summary: “I admit I didn’t expect my first orgy to have this many desserts,” Finn says as he feeds Rey another reindeer sugar cookie.“I’m not complaining,” Rey says around a mouthful of crumbs. Ben snorts against her shoulder and pauses from kissing her neck long enough to lick the bits of frosting from Finn’s thumb, moaning a little. Finn’s eyes go wide at the way Ben’s plush lips suck him, and Rey swallows hard.Or, Rey and Ben indulge in some sharing with Finn at Amilyn's Christmas orgy because I am trash.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics, Reylo Hidden Gems





	Season of Sharing: A Christmas Orgy

“I admit I didn’t expect my first orgy to have this many desserts,” Finn says as he feeds Rey another reindeer sugar cookie.

“I’m not complaining,” Rey says around a mouthful of crumbs. Ben snorts against her shoulder and pauses from kissing her neck long enough to lick the bits of frosting from Finn’s thumb, moaning a little. Finn’s eyes go wide at the way Ben’s plush lips suck him, and Rey swallows hard.

Like he never stopped, Ben goes back to mouthing at her throat, licking his way up to her ear. Rey’s toes curl inside her fuzzy over-the-knee stockings and she wiggles in Ben’s lap, but Ben holds her still with one huge hand across the low back of her dress. Rose and Hux, who were making out in the doorway, have disappeared, probably to the kitchen to watch Amilyn and Phasma work on Poe. Rey’s hoping for an audience later, but for now, when they’re getting settled, it’s nice to have a little privacy.

“What do you want to do first, sweetheart?” Ben asks in a voice that’s almost growling, low and vibrating so the music and the spanking from the kitchen don’t drown it out.

Rey shivers, and Finn’s eyes dart down to where her fidgeting has hiked up her red holiday dress. When their eyes meet, Finn smiles almost shyly.

“What do you think, Finn?” she asks. “Who do you want to play with first?”

Finn leans back into the corner of Amilyn’s blanket-draped Ikea couch and traces the penguins woven into Rey’s stockings, grinning at her like she just popped out of a box under the Christmas tree.

Ben’s hands tighten on her waist, and she can hear the smirk in his voice as he sort of chews on her earlobe. “Do you want to sit on Finn’s lap?” he asks her.

“You know I do. I’m going to make you watch while he makes me come, Ben.”

“ _Fuck,”_ Ben protests.

“He will fuck me, but first he’s going to eat me out,” she teases. “I know you think about it all the time. I know you touch yourself thinking about kissing my taste off him.”

She grinds down on his lap to make her point, and Ben practically shoves her across the couch toward Finn, who pulls her across his lap, smoothing her skirt down over her ass almost like he’s worried about her modesty. As soon as he pulls her knees over his thighs the smell of her wetness joins the waft of gingerbread Christmas candles.

“You look beautiful,” Finn tells her.

Rey flushes. “It’s an orgy, Finn, you don’t need to compliment me.”

“You _are_ beautiful,” Ben insists. “And we’ll keep telling you so until you believe it.”

Rey’s cheeks get even hotter, but before she can say anything a deep moan brings her attention to the kitchen, where Poe kneels between Amilyn’s knees as she makes out passionately with Phasma, who seems to be digging her stiletto between Poe’s legs. Amilyn twirls his leash, tugging at unbelievably ornate rope work trussed around Poe’s chest like a Christmas garland.

He’s shrugged off his jacket—only Ben Solo would wear a suit to an orgy, but then again Ben knows _exactly_ what he does to people in a suit—and pulled his long legs up on the couch, resting his bare feet in the folds of the plaid blanket. When his fingers reach for his zipper, Finn _tsks._

“I don’t think so,” Finn says. “You sit there and watch me fuck your beautiful wife, Solo.”

Rey is already soaking wet, but at Finn’s words Ben grimaces. “Did you just call me Solo?”

“And you don’t touch yourself until I say so,” Rey finishes. “If you can’t behave, I’ll have Phasma tie you up.”

Ben does that thing with his mouth he always does when he’s trying to hide how aroused he is, but he glances at the scene in the kitchen and spread his hands in mocking defeat.

“Can I kiss you?” Finn asks, though they’ve gone over boundaries a dozen times. In answer, Rey tucks her chin and catches his lips in hers.

Finn has the _best_ lips. Ben has fantastic lips, divine lips, lips so pouty and sad they make him look soft even at his most intense, like he is right now, but kissing Finn is a damn Christmas miracle, especially when he slides his palms across her knees, toying with the silly Christmas socks, and then over the naked skin of her thigh under her skirt.

Rey shifts to grind against his lap, and Finn groans, and behind her Ben groans, and in the kitchen it sounds like someone’s about to come.

“Are you wet for me?” Finn asks against her mouth.

“Can’t you feel it? I’ve mussed up your trousers.”

“Oh, my _trousers?_ ” he echoes in his unnaturally accurate fake-South London accent. “Ben, do you hear that? Your wife is so wet for me she’s made my _trousers_ wet.”

“Arse. Put your fingers in me.”

“Everything you say is adorable, you know that, right?” Finn says as his lips move along her jaw. “And Jesus, these socks are _sending_ me. You are so cute and so filthy, I love it.”

“Touch her,” Ben growls, and Rey knows from that tone of voice that he is rock-hard and straining in his trousers. “She wants you to touch her.”

“I’m getting there. Do you want me to touch you, Rey?”

 _Mm,_ she says, shoving her tongue into his mouth. It’s not eloquent, but it’s an answer, and he does touch her.

His fingers tease the crease between the tops of her thighs and her pelvis, where the waistband of her panties would be if she were wearing any. He tugs at her lower lip with his teeth and withdraws his fingers, batting away her hands when she tries to keep him there.

He kisses her again, trailing his fingers up the thin material of her dress, skimming her waist, her ribs, coming to trace little crescent moons along her breasts, where her bra would be, but she’s not wearing that, either.

Her interest pokes very obviously through the material, and as he draws her tongue into his mouth and sucks it, his thumbs flick across her nipples. A sound escapes her mouth because she needs his mouth on her _right now_ , and Ben groans again.

“Let’s get this dress off,” Finn says, a little breathless. Good.

“You’re still in all your clothes,” Rey points out.

“Yeah, I sure am.”

He pulls her dress up and over her head, and straddles him, totally naked except for her ridiculous thigh-high penguin socks. She knew Finn would like them, and she’s rewarded when he digs his fingers into the wool over her calf and yanks her against him, taking her nipple into his mouth. Rey practically sobs in relief.

He runs his palms over her bare back, drumming little patterns along her spine and bobbing his knee between her legs in a way to drive her crazy, and she wants more of him.

She tugs at his sweater.

“Not yet,” he says gently. She balances her hands on his shoulders.

“Make me come,” she orders, squeezing her socks against his thighs so she’s right up against him. He’s hard. “Ben wants to see you do it.”

Finn wants it too, and he doesn’t waste any more time. Amilyn has one of those plush coffee tables, like an oversized ottoman, not very useful for holding coffee but looks perfect for getting fucked on. Ben’s draped it with one of the dozens of washable blankets lying around, and Finn hoists her up with her legs around his waist and maneuvers her down onto the ottoman.

Naked, stretched on the ottoman, she can’t help but feel exposed, just how she wants to feel. Ben’s eyes on her are hungry and intense, Finns playful. When Finn catches Ben’s eye, though, a little of Ben’s giddiness comes through in a smirk. This is what Ben likes: showing her off, letting her revel in the attention she always wanted but never got.

“Mind if we watch?” Rose asks. Like Amilyn and Phasma, Rose is all dom, but unlike them she’s gone for cute-and-filthy, wearing huge candy-cane earrings, a white dress, and a strap-on belt. Hux, naked and clutching a water bottle in one hand and a glass of something fruity in the other, looks like a man who asked Santa for a pegging and got one.

Rey, lying stretched out naked, waves Rose over, and Hux lounges contentedly across a thick armchair like a ginger cat. Rose grins at her, and Rey pulls her down into a kiss.

This time it’s Finn who swears loudly, and Rey smiles against Rose’s lips. “I can’t believe you wore the socks I got you,” she says. “You look hot as hell—you want me to show Finn how it’s done?”

Ben watches them with his usual intensity, lips parted, and Rey kisses Rose again. “We’ve got a plan,” she says regretfully, “but later.” It’s snowing like hell outside and they’re all planning to stay for bagel breakfast tomorrow, so she’s got plenty of time to get between her friend’s knees and earn her right to some of Rose’s soft, sweet, slow fisting.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Rose says with a smile and a peck on Rey’s cheek. With a twirl of her dress she moves over to the armchair and shoves Hux aside, and hespreads his legs to make room for her. She accepts his offered cocktail and holds it out to Rey in a mock toast.

Out of the corner of her eye Rey catches Ben staring at Hux appreciatively. They have a date later, and Rey always loves watching their brand of, well, not hatesex, but affectionate former enemy sex, which usually devolves into Ben holding him down.

“You better not get distracted,” Finn says to Ben. “I need you to hold your wife still and talk to her while my mouth is busy.”

Ben raises an eyebrow, and stumbles gracelessly to kneel by the ottoman. Finn hauls her so she’s right at the edge, and Ben slides his hands under her shoulders, supporting her so she can watch. He kisses the top of her ear.

“I love you,” her husband whispers, and then Finn shoves her knees apart and that hot, wet mouth is on her soaking clit.

Reflexively Rey tries to throw her head back, but the hard wall of Ben’s shoulders stops her. “Watch him,” Ben orders. hot-factor of seeing Finn’s hair between her legs, knowing Rose and Hux have come to watch, sends her close to the edge in minutes. That, and the fact that Finn’s fingers slip inside her and find the right spot almost right away.

Ben’s always had a filthy mouth, and he’s been thinking about this for a long, long time, so he puts that voice to use in a Christmas sermon directed at Rey, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Look at you, little slut, you love this, don’t you? Getting stripped naked in front of all these people, having them watch you put on a show. You love opening your legs for everybody, you’re so wet for it I can hear it, Rey. Everybody in this room can smell how wet you are. Oh—oh, you like having fingers in that tight little pussy? You want another one? There you go, Finn’s going to take care of you for me. Shh,” he whispers, because Rey’s started to whine as Finn works her closer. “Open your eyes.”

Rey opens them, because she didn’t realize she’d closed them. In the armchair, Hux’s fingers have snuck between Rose’s legs, mimicking the motions they’re watching Finn making. And Finn’s eyes are rolled upward, smiling, challenging, and when he lifts his face for a moment it’s shiny, and Rey whines again and bucks.

Ben gathers her wrists in one huge hand and holds them over her head, teasing her nipples with the other, stretching her body across his arms and playing her like his guitar.

“Shh, you’re not going to come yet, sweetheart. I want you to watch Finn take his time with you. I love watching you like this, getting all flushed, I love the way your sweat tastes, Rey. I love that you get naked for me and let me play with you in front of everyone. Now, here’s what’s going to happen, beautiful. When I tell you you can come, you going to come for us, right here. You’re going to come for Finn like a good girl, aren’t you? No, not yet. When I tell you to, you’re going to come on Finn’s fingers in front of all of us. Even Hux. You know Hux is a dirty bastard, you know he jerks off thinking about you riding his face, but you’re a good girl and you’ll come for me in front of him because I told you to, aren’t you? Because you deserve the attention.”

Over her panting, Rey hears Hux say something sarcastic, and Ben laughs a throaty, powerful laugh that makes Rey arch helplessly in his arms.

“And once you show us how much you deserve it, we’re going to give you what you want. If you come hard, Finn’s going to put his cock in you. You love Finn’s cock, don’t you? Answer me.”

“Yes,” she breathes.

“I didn’t hear you, sweetheart. There’s a lot of people here watching you get finger-fucked like a little slut, you’ll have to speak up.”

She clenches around Finn’s fingers.

“Yes, Finn, I love your cock, I want it inside me—”

Finn moans against her clit and rewards her with a crook of her fingers that almost sends her over the edge. He senses it and backs off, kissing and biting at her inner thigh.

“And then tell her what happens, Finn.”

“I’m going to make Ben clean us off,” Finn says, and Rey’s eyes flutter shut. “He’s gonna suck my cock while you watch us. Think you’ll like that?”

Rey whimpers in response.

“Tell Finn what a good job he’s doing,” Ben orders.

“Don’t stop,” Rey begs, and Finn grins at her and kisses her clit, teasing. “ _Fuck,_ Finn, I want to come.”

“You’ll have to take that up with Ben, sunshine. I don’t want to get between a husband and wife.”

As she watches, Finn’s fingers draw out of her, languid, and then he pumps them back in, a slow and controlled rhythm that does _nothing_ to bring down her hundred-mile-an-hour arousal.

Ben traps her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, considering. “Keep going,” he tells Finn. “Let’s see what she can do.”

Rey practically cries with relief when Finn’s tongue returns to her clit. He shoves three fingers in and sets the punishing pace that Rey likes, and Rey bucks and wriggles so both Ben and Finn have to hold her down.

“Tell him you like it, sweetheart.”

“ _Fuck,_ Finn, your fingers feel so good, your mouth is amazing—”

“Do you want to come on his fingers? Do you want him to taste you?”

“ _Yes,_ I want to come, please, Finn, please, Ben—”

“Then come, sweetheart. I love you.”

Rey goes over the edge, and as she rocks and arches off the ottoman under Finn’s tongue, Ben flicks her nipple and whispers _I love you_ over and over, and when she finally settles, he plants gentle kisses on her temple and cheek while Finn moans and kisses her thigh.

The world fuzzes out, and Rey blinks through conversation she doesn’t quite catch. Hux is still finger-fucking Rose, and Amilyn leads a very disheveled Poe in by his leash with Phasma by her side. They slouch onto the loveseat, Poe on Phasma’s lap, but before Rey can say anything Ben nods at Finn, who stands, yanks Rey’s hips upward, and shoves into her in one quick motion.

Rey makes a strangled sound that turns into a moan because _yes,_ this is how she likes it, wet and a little rough, with Finn holding her lower body like it weighs nothing and Ben supporting her head and shoulders. After a few punishing strokes he lowers them both down, bending his knees and folding Rey practically in half to fuck her into the blanket.

“I’m going to come in your wife,” Finn growls. He plants a kiss on Rey’s nipple, then—Rey whimpers—he raises his pussy-shined face to capture Ben in a messy, filthy kiss, all tongue, and Ben jerks where he holds her, clearly rubbing himself off against the ottoman.

Like he knows he’s getting close, Ben breaks the kiss so hard his hair spins off his face, and he squeezes Rey. “Turn her over,” Ben orders, breathless.

Finn doesn’t hesitate. He flips Rey over onto her sock-clothed knees, ass up in the air in front of the whole room, and plunges back into her.

Now Rey can’t help but look at Ben, kneeling in front of her. “Touch—yourself,” she gaps. Ben grunts and fumbles with his zipper. Finn slaps her ass to emphasize his strokes because he knows she loves that, knows she’s going to get a good spanking later because she’ll beg for it—but right now all Rey can think about is the the intense pleasure-pain as he pounds her sensitive-post orgasm body, pumping at her cervix.

Ben takes himself in his fist, long strokes designed to keep him from coming too fast. He rocks back on his knees so she has a good view of him kneeling there in his suit, palming himself.

“Does it feel good to get fucked?” he asks her.

“Yes, yes, Ben, it feels so good.”

“Tell Finn how it feels.”

“Finn, you’re so big, you stretch me out, _shit,_ you fuck me so hard—”

“Finn, do you like fucking my wife?”

“She’s so wet for me. _God,_ she’s so tight, her little pussy is so tight. I’m gonna make you taste my come in her.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Ben breathes.

“I’m so close. I’m gonna fill you up, Rey—”

“Rey, look at me, sweetheart,” Ben whispers to her, and, panting, she raises her head. “Good girl. I want you to look in my eyes while he fucks you hard in front of all these people.”

His eyes are wide, devouring, and his pace on his own cock increases.

“I love—you—Ben, I— _mmph,_ shit.”

Finn gasps and his pace goes ragged as he comes, and Rey struggles to hold Ben’s gaze while he fucks her into the ottoman, so Ben drops his own cock and takes her cheeks in his hands and holds her until Finn slumps forward, spent.

“Fuck,” Ben summarizes, like he’s lost track of everything else. He licks his lips, blinks. “Thank Finn,” he orders, still gazing into her eyes.

“Thank you,” she murmurs, and Ben glances behind her, at Finn, and grins.

“My pleasure, sunshine, but you’re a mess. Ben’s gonna clean you up, aren’t you, Ben?”

“You’re a mess, too,” Ben points out, glancing at Finn’s softening cock.

Finn’s heat disappears from her back, and sombody rolls her over and turns her around so her hips are facing Ben. On her back, she gets a view of the room watching her, though Rose is more absorbed in Hux’s fingers inside her and Poe leans contentedly against Amilyn’s knee as he massages Phasma’s feet. As Rey blinks through the post-orgasm haze, Phasma passes him a reindeer cookie and tells him he’s good. Poe catches Rey’s eye and grins at her, two submissives happy in their element.

Ben, on his knees, licks his gorgeous lips as Finn approaches, and Ben reaches out lazily to thumb her clit. Then his lips part and, with surprising gentleness, rolls Finn into his mouth.

Both men groan, and Hux whispers obscenities when Finn tangles his fingers in Ben’s hair. “You taste your wife on my cock, Ben?”

“ _Mmph,”_ Ben replies.

“Yeah, that’s it, clean my come off, taste us both going down your throat.”

The sound Ben makes is almost helpless, and apparently he’s too enthusiastic because Finn gently eases him off his spent, clean cock. “Your wife is filthy,” he says, tugging Ben’s hair. “You better clean her up, too.”

Ben is so far gone he doesn’t even try to say something hot, he just rolls his eyes almost worshipfully up to Finn and turns in a daze to Rey. He spreads her legs and then he’s _there,_ the mouth that knows every swollen curve of her, every fold. He works against her and Rey didn’t even realize how close she was to coming against until he starts flicking that expert tongue against her clit.

“Ben, I’m gonna come again,” she whines. Rose groans, and Amilyn whispers, _yes._ Ben plunges his fingers inside her and rolls his eyes up.

“Oh God, Rey, I can taste you both. I can taste his come in you, God, you’re so fucking wet for this. You’re so full of come, I—”

Whatever he was about to say gets swallowed up when his mouth returns to her clit, and as he laves at her Rey bucks underneath him, and Finn’s hands fall on her shoulders, massaging, kissing her hair, telling her to come while her husband licks his come off her, and then she throws her head back and shudders, clenching wildly around Ben’s fingers as he moans into her pussy.

“Good,” Ben whispers, tapping his fingers along her thigh as his head falls forward to kiss her stomach. “You did so good for us, sweetheart.”

“You did,” Finn agrees, stroking her hair. To Ben, he says, “take care of your wife, Solo.”

Ben grins and, like Rey weighs nothing, he scoops her up like he did on their wedding night and drops her on the couch. He’s still rock-hard, but when she reaches out to brush his cock he bats her away. “You rest,” he says, propping her up against him on the cushions, and Rey understands when Finn, all zipped up, drops to his knees.

Rey watches Finn’s mouth take him in a haze of pleasure, she kisses his neck and oversized ears while he grips Finn’s hair and guides him on and off his straining cock. He’s been so hard for so long it doesn’t take long, and when he’s about to come Rey pulls him down into a lazy kiss, letting him pant and moan into her mouth as comes down Finn’s throat.

“I love you,” she says as Finn licks his way off the shaft. Ben grunts in acknowledgement, and sort of collapses against her, nuzzling her neck, and then Finn’s warmth joins them at her other shoulder. Finn strokes her penguin stockings and they rest sleepily together so long that the buzz of conversation fades and Rey almost forgets they’re not alone.

Three metal water-bottles appear in front of them, accompanied by Poe, who looks surprisingly beautiful in all that makeup and heels. “Hydrate, you guys. It’s gonna be a long night.”

Finn’s hand moves to Ben’s thigh, and Amilyn pops up from where she’s been kissing Phasma, and claps her hands, beaming at them.

“Who wants more cookies?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the ladies of House Dadam for inspiring me, even though I didn't manage to get the fisting in. Also, thank you to @ancientcityjenn, who volunteered to beta but I didn't get my act together in time.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
